Fight the good fight
by SassafrasTea
Summary: One shot about Tsunade and Jiraiya set during the 2nd Shinobi War (lemon)


It was the end of the first day of the Battle with the Mist, and the start of the Second Shinobi War. Tsunade leaned her hand against a tree as she was violently sick. War was nothing like the missions she took as a gennin or even a chuunin. Straightening up she looked at her hands. She was a fighting medic. Did the number of lives saved; balance the ones she had taken? She dropped them in defeat. There was no way she could atone for lives she snuffed out, saving Leaf ninjas and killing Mist was no way to balance her morals.

The moon was glinting overhead and she knew that she should sleep, but every time she shut her eyes, all she saw was the death and carnage of battle. It had been madness on the field and just thinking about had her heart racing in fear and adrenaline. She heard the sound of footsteps, a slight crunching of leaves that had her shifting and throwing a shuriken automatically. He eyes widened as Jiraiya barely got his kunei up in time. "Trying to kill me, Hime?" he asked stepping into the clearing.

"If you are looking for somewhere to panic over life choices, you'll have to go elsewhere. This spot's taken." Tsunade spit out nastily.

He just stood there. The blonde finally looked, really looked at him. His eyes were wide and there were lines, she had never noticed dug deep into the corners of his mouth where he had been grimacing.

"Jiraiya?" she questioned, reaching out a hand to her teammate's face. The tall man looked at her breathing hard before dropping to his knees and clutching her around the waist. He buried his face just below her breasts and cried. Tsunade wrapped her arms around his head and whispered promises that it would be okay. He was a gentle soul, powerful but so tender hearted. He wasn't cut out for war any more than she was.

His hands grasped her back. "Tsunade… I just feel so cold. I'm so empty. I think my soul is still out on the battlefield. I think I'm broken." He said it softly a confession torn from deep in him.

The blonde looked down at the top of his head. She knew about broken. She was feeling it to an ache inside of her, a piece missing. Tsunade stepped out of the circle of his arms.

"I'm empty." She said simply, needing to feel something other than death. She took off her head band and unbuckled her chest plate. "Will you fill me?"

He didn't move as she stripped to her breast bindings and pants. Tsunade stood there shivering slightly and starting to get angry at herself when his eyes finally focused on her. "You sure?" he asked, standing up.

She nodded looking up at him. "I need you. I need to feel something hot and alive. I..I don't want to feel death anymo-"

Her words were cut off as he stooped down and kissed her. His mouth was burning her as he roughly used teeth and lips and tongue to explore the cavern of hers. She moaned at the contact and instinctively reached for him when he ended the kiss. He shook his head and reached out to undo her hair. He ran his fingers through it until it laid in a golden sheet down her back. "You're so beautiful." He said and shed his clothing until they were left standing almost naked.

Tsunade reached for him and stood on her toes to press her mouth desperately to his. He was like a flame and she was drawn as surely as a moth. She roughly gripped and shredded his shirt before her hands wandered down to grasp him in his pants her hand cupping and stroking through the fabric. She dropped to her knees in front of him and undid his pants, barely pushing them out of the way before she engulfed the length of him.

"Hime, wait" He said before the feel of her mouth on him drove him beyond words. Jiraiya wondered if this is what it felt like to be a god, being serviced by the most beautiful goddess. He was overwhelmed and helplessly thrust into her mouth, his hands clenching and unclenching in her hair. He wandered his hands down until he could find the bit of cloth tucked in and keeping her breasts bound from his gaze. He pulled and let it puddle around her knees. She spilled out and every time her head pulled back he could catch a glimpse of them swaying. It was too much. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off of him, hard enough for her to fall back on the ground. He stood and shed the rest of his clothes.

Tsunade loved the feel of him in her mouth. He was so hot and burning and she didn't want it to stop. He was overwhelming her. It was a disappointment to say the least when he pushed her off of him, hard enough she was rocked to her back. Her breathe came out in a whoosh of air when he finished stripping. He was gorgeous, all long muscles and scars. She wanted to wallow in him and never come up for air. He kneeled down between her knees and undid her pants, pulling them and her undergarments off in a tug. She watched mesmerized by the heat in his gaze as he sat back to look at her. He was making love to her with only her gaze and it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Tsunade keened and rocked her hips. "Please… Jiraiya please, I need you to touch me. I want to feel you."

The man smirked slightly. "You are the most impatient woman. I want to savor the sight of you. I want to;" He ghosted his hands up her thighs and up over her breasts circling her nipples before they made the trip back down "touch you." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her stomach before licking the skin just above her patch of hair. "I want to taste you."

The Frog Sage grabbed her legs and shoved her legs back before running his hands between her legs to make sure she was wet before thrusting hard into her. "But I really want fuck you." He said before slamming into her again and again.

He was killing her. She was burning up at the feel of him parting her. Each thrust touched a spot in her that had her arching and digging her hands hard into his shoulders. She reared up to press kisses to his chest and neck, little aches and bites. "Oh God!" she cried. "It's too much; I can't feel anything but you. I'm.. I'm yours. Jirayia, I'm yours."

He grinned savagely and pulled her hands from his shoulders to pin them to the ground, bearing down and grinding so hard their pelvis bones scrapped. "You're mine, Hime." He choked out. "Not the Wars. Not the Leaf's. Mine." His breathe had turned harsh as he tried to stop from coming. He wanted this to last to stay in her softness. She was healing him, taking the horrors of the day and replacing them with her gasps and the feel of her wet heat.

Tsunade felt him falter and had a renewed burst of energy. "Oh no you don't." She grunted out and bucked to flip their position. She smirked as he whimpered at the loss of contact. She situated herself and slowly tantalizingly lowered herself over him. Gasping as he parted her folds. The blonde sat up and rocked her hips. He had clamped his hands on her hips and she peeled them off to put them on her breasts. "Touch me." She commanded, as she set a brutal pace, pivoting and rocking on him, each new angle causing her to gasp and groan.

Jiraiya was blown away. She was like some sort of Warrior Queen laying conquer to him and he could only hold on and hope to survive the ride. His cock was twitching helplessly as he fought not to blow. He needed her to come first and by the way she was clenching and unclenching around him, it would be soon.

Tsunade's orgasm swept through her like a wave. She stiffened and collapsed forward. He quickly flipped them back and kept thrusting to keep her going as he came in a stuttered burst. He collapsed to the side and pulled her into him arms.

The blonde lay in her teammate's arms stunned. The thought of war was gone, replaced by a blind 'what now' mentality. She fought it the only way she could and jerked herself away from him. Standing up to quickly dress, she finally looked at him while she tied her head band.

"This didn't happen." She said her voice tight. "This never happened and we don't speak of it again."


End file.
